And They Cried
by Sarah aka Celebi
Summary: Episode 33 fic. What goes through the minds of the others as they stare at their fallen friend? And what does Nuriko think?


**And They Cried**  
  
-  
  
A/N: Yeah. I didn't really want to enter the Fushigi Yuugi fandom with one of these, but here it is. A Nuriko death-fic. I don't know where this came from, but please- enjoy.  
  
_Warnings_: Spoilers for Episode 33/ Manga (was it 9? I believe so…) 9.  
  
-  
  
The seven people sat in the cold, cold snow. They sat, surrounding the lifeless figure before them. Nuriko had spent his life, and no one could really believe it.  
  
Tamahome stared unwillingly. He had just lost a close friend, who was always cheering him and Miaka on. It was due to the purple-haired man that he and Miaka were like they were. Nuriko was always looking out for them, and Tamahome felt as if he had lost another part of his family.  
  
And Tamahome cried.  
  
Chichiri removed his mask and looked upon the willow seishi. Although they had never gotten acquainted, Chichiri always admired Nuriko for his cheerful demeanor. He felt as if Nuriko had once felt something like his loss, and yet he needed no mask to hide behind. Nuriko had always been there, smiling…  
  
And Chichiri cried.  
  
Tasuki sat in a half-trance. Nuriko was gone. Regardless of what he would say, Nuriko was his rock. Whatever happened, Nuriko would always be there to laugh and tease. But now he wasn't there. The loss of security and warmth flooded the bandit, making it hard for him to act at all.  
  
And Tasuki cried.  
  
Mitsukake looked upon Nuriko's face, cursing himself. Once again he had been too late to save someone he cared for. All he could was restore Nuriko to his former beauty. Nuriko had always brought a smile to people's faces, but now he brought only tears. Mitsukake didn't get there quickly enough… If only he had…  
  
And Mitsukake cried.  
  
Chiriko looked, wide-eyed, at what was before him. Before he was just a child, never seeing death with his own eyes. Now, one of his close friends had been torn away. Nuriko was a great person; true, strong, and brave. Deep down, Chiriko wanted to be like Nuriko. But he wasn't. He was only a child, unable to help Nuriko at all.  
  
And Chiriko cried.  
  
In the land of Konan, Hotohori suddenly jumped from his seat. A cold like no other had just shot through his body. He dismissed his advisors concerns and sat back down. He felt as if a bit of his soul had been ripped out, and that someone who cared deeply for him had been lost. He prayed and prayed that it was merely his imagination.  
  
And without even knowing why, Hotohori cried.  
  
Miaka began to tremble, but not from the cold. Nuriko had given his life to defeat Ashitare and move the rock that was blocking the path to the Shinzaho. Nuriko… her friend and defender… he couldn't be gone. He just couldn't! But Miaka couldn't deny what was right in front of her.  
  
And Miaka cried.  
  
From up in the sky, a transparent figure looked down on them. A few strands on purple hair blew in the breeze. It was very strange to be looking at his own body. He felt a small flash of guilt seeing all his fellow seishi and his miko crying.   
  
…But Nuriko did not cry.  
  
Now Miaka would be able to get the Shinzaho and live happily with Tamahome. Suzaku would grant eternal peace to Konan and Hotohori would be happy with the woman, Houki, he had picked for the emperor. Chiriko could go back to being a somewhat 'normal' boy, Chichiri could return to wandering, Tasuki could go back to Kouji and his friends, and Mitsukake could live peacefully. As for himself, he knew he would see them all again.  
  
…So Nuriko smiled. Yes, they would all be able to hang out again sooner or later! Until then, he could visit with his sister, or maybe even see Shouka! So there was plenty for him to do until it was the time for he and all his friends to reunite.  
  
And Nuriko waved goodbye to the ones he knew could not see him, and made a short prayer that they wouldn't mourn too long.  
  
**End.**  
  
-  
  
A/N: Eheh. That turned out easier than to start than finish. Well, I've had this idea for a while and I finally did it. I threw my homework back into the binder and declared that I was a writer and needed to do this. Luckily nothing's due tomorrow…  
  
I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! 


End file.
